


Where the trash goes

by Windfighter



Series: Winteriron week [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Moving In Together, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: ”Move in with me.”Tony blinked, stopped working and rolled out from under the car he was tinkering with. Bucky sank down to the floor and kissed him before he could get up. Tony returned the kiss but raised an eyebrow.”What?””Move in with me.”





	Where the trash goes

**Author's Note:**

> Winteriron week day 7: "Move in with me."
> 
> obvious story is obvious, but enjoy anyway!

”Move in with me.”

Tony blinked, stopped working and rolled out from under the car he was tinkering with. Bucky sank down to the floor and kissed him before he could get up. Tony returned the kiss but raised an eyebrow.

”What?”

”Move in with me.”

Tony was used to the question, but with him being a billionaire he was usually the one behind it. Besides, with Bucky it was kind of redundant.

”I appreciate the question, Buck, but...” Tony gestured to the tower that, well, towered above them. ”We already share a floor.”

”I know”, Bucky pulled Tony up in a sitting position and kissed him again. ”I meant my place. The flat I keep when I need to get away from the punks?”

Tony laughed, pulled a hand through his hair and got motor oil and grease stuck in it.

”That's not a flat, it's a dump.”

”Perfect for trash like us, don't you think?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and leaned his forehead against Tony's. Tony shook his head, but smiled.

”Where did this come from even?”

”I figured since we've been together for four months and shared your quarters for three of them, it's about time I share my place with you as well.”

”Or you could get rid of your place, tower's big enough. And if you need to get away from the punks I have other houses as well.”

”Appreciated”, Bucky kissed Tony's cheek and neck, ”but my dump is great. And close if anyone attacks while we're hiding out.”

He pulled away from Tony and looked at the smaller man.

”You can say no, I'd understand. It is a dump, probably nothing for a billionaire.”

”Honeypie”, Tony climbed into Bucky's lap and snuggled close. ”I love your dump, it's... rustique.”

”I love it when you speak French at me”, Bucky purred, ”but don't believe for a second that I don't know that rustique is code for dump.”

”Pff, well, it is a dump.”

”Mhm.”

Silence fell. Tony was almost dozing off in Bucky's lap and Bucky just enjoyed holding him close, occassionally placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

”We're gonna need a bigger bed.”

”Hm?”

”If I'm staying at your place more often, we need a bigger bed.”

”Is that a yes?”

”We already live together, you silly goose”, Tony gave Bucky a kiss, ”but yes, I'll move in to your flat as well. You know I'll upgrade your security as well, right?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and hugged Tony closer, kissed him.

”It's your home as well, you can do whatever you want to it.”

”It's _our_ home”, Tony said, ”which means we decide _together_.”

”Fine, okay”, Bucky let go of Tony and raised his hands to show he didn't want to fight. Tony placed another kiss on Bucky's cheek before getting up from his lap and to his feet.

”Well, come on then.”

”What?”

”You're gonna help me pack some things so I can start moving in, and then we're calling Happy to take us there. We'll order food from the China-place?”

”China place is fine”, Bucky couldn't stop grinning. He pushed himself off the floor and pulled Tony into another hug. ”Thank you.”

Tony returned the hug, squeezed Bucky with all his strenght and tried to pack all his feelings into it, all the love he felt, the gratefulness he felt, the happiness.

”No one has ever asked me before”, he squeezed Bucky again, ”so thank  _you_ , pumpkin. I love you.”

”Love you too, doll.”

Tony pulled away, grabbed Bucky's hand and headed towards the elevator. So far it had been him inviting Bucky to his territory and he couldn't wait to finally move in to  _Bucky's_ .


End file.
